


Impressions

by trulymadlymj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulymadlymj/pseuds/trulymadlymj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo rarely gets flustered, but when he does, he goes big.<br/>(or in which Kuroo meets Kenma in his psychology class and doesn't understand how anyone can be that pretty.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, finally getting back to my usual light-hearted writing style! I've been writing a lot of heavier fics lately, so this feels good. I came up with this silly idea while listening to "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. I'm obsessed with his album. It's great.  
> Anyway.  
> ALSO THERE IS NONBINARY KENMA HERE BC KUROO COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THEIR GENDER AND NEITHER COULD I

Kuroo Tetsurou prided himself on being a fairly put-together person.  He was usually in control of his feelings and always in charge of his fate.  All throughout high school, he had been able to balance school, sports, and a social life well.  His reliability and determination were two of the reasons why he was chosen to be the captain of his volleyball team.  Yes, Kuroo was in control of his life.

Which is why he hated going to his psychology class at 9:00 am every Wednesday.  It wasn't that he hated the subject matter, he was actually looking into a psych major.  The teacher wasn't awful, either.  Professor Nekomata was interesting to listen to and really energetic for an old guy, and sometimes he started shit-talking the professor across the hall, so his class was never boring.  Really, there was nobody to blame for his struggling in the class but himself.

And oh boy, did he struggle.  He couldn't pay attention in class for the life of him, and by the third time he realized that he hadn't heard a word of a story about Nekomata covering Professor Ukai's desk with post-it notes, he had taken to recording classes and watching them later.  He was a little too busy watching something else to pay attention during the actual 9 am slot.

From his seat in the back of the hall, Kuroo could see everything.  All he _chose_ to see, however, was the kid 5 rows in front of him who sat next to the window.  They didn't look like anything special from the back, average height but with a small build.  Their hair had been dyed blond in the past, but a good inch or more of their natural black roots was showing.  Most of the time, they were either taking notes or looking out the window, their face not visible to Kuroo.  That didn't mean that he didn't spend the entire hour-long lecture  _trying_ to see the face.  He had only properly seen the kid's face once before, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

*          *          *

The first day of psychology, Nekomata had each student stand up and say their name.  Kuroo was glad he had sat in the back, it meant that he got to observe everyone else before he had to go.  When meeting and trying to remember new people, he liked to associate their name with the traits about them that stuck out most in his mind from his first glance.  Starting at the front, "Sugawara Koushi" left him remembering a sweet smile and silvery hair.  "Azumane Asahi" was an imposing figure with fidgeting hands and a soft voice.  "Oikawa Turoo" was a loud presence, a peace sign, and a practiced smile.  The next one was a little too quiet to hear, and a little too fast for Kuroo to form an impression.  "Kozume" was the only thing that he heard, and all he saw was a blur of blond hair before the kid sat back down again.  It was not enough.  Hair did not give him a _real_ idea at personality, and there were more blonds in class, so he couldn't associate Kozume with just that.  He told himself that he would find out more.

At the end of class, Kozume was one of the first people out, but that didn't bother Kuroo.  He had been preparing for that and packing his bag early, figuring that it would happen due to how quickly their name was given.  He was right behind Kozume going out the door.  When they got into the hallway, he figured it was time.

Putting what he hoped was an easygoing smile on his face, he tapped the kid's shoulder.  They stopped walking, but did not turn around or make any noise.  He took that as an invitation to start speaking.  "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I'm in your psychology class and I didn't catch your name in there."  The kid shifted slightly, looking down the hallway instead of at Kuroo.  So, they were either rude or shy.  He decided to go with the latter.  "Would you mind repeating it?"

They turned their face to Kuroo then, and he could do nothing about the way his eyes widened a little and his casual smile faltered.  He was fully aware that he looked like an idiot, bur for once, he had no control over it.  Too many impressions shoved themselves into his brain at once.  Kozume was soft-looking hair that fell out of a bobby pin and into their face.  Kozume was pink lips with the tiniest natural turn down at the corners.  Kozume was high cheekbones and a delicate nose and facial structure that made him want to cry.  Kozume was hearing "Take Me to Church" playing faintly in the back of his mind.  But the part that stuck out most to Kuroo was the kid's eyes.  Oh man, their _eyes_.  Their already large eyes were opened wide, and Kuroo could feel them taking him in, pulling apart his inner workings and assessing him just as much as he was assessing them.  The difference was he could not see the shock and incredulity and blatant attraction in Kozume's face that he could feel on his own.  In fact, he could see no emotion at all - just wide, closed-off eyes the color of liquid gold.

He had taken all of that in within two seconds, maybe less, before Kozume turned their head again.  "Just call me Kenma," they mumbled before they walked away.

Kenma.  Kuroo stared after them, watching them pull out their phone and still manage to navigate the hallway full of people while texting.  He himself was being bumped and jostled by other students, still staring open-mouthed at the spot where Kenma had just disappeared.  Dazedly, he realized that he had gotten what he had wanted; a name and an impression.  Kozume Kenma was the kind of etheral beauty that didn't seem real, the kind of beautiful that you were afraid to touch.

Psychology was going to be difficult this semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I love feedback! I might make this into a full multichapter fic, I dunno. I'll figure it out eventually. Always open for requests and prompts, my tumblr username is trulymadlymj :)


End file.
